Memories
by SilenceIsGolden15
Summary: Max and the Flocks memories of the first ten years at the School are Erased! When Max moves to Virginia where the Flock is, will they remember? Or will they remain in their fantasy worlds? I know its been overdone but I really wanted to try it. FAX FAX AND MORE FAX! Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your doc

(A/N I know this is kinda overdone but this storyline is driving me crazy so please deal with it.)

Chapter One:

Maxs PoV

The Flock waited tensely in their crates, waiting for Jeb Batchelder to come and let us out. As I waited, I nervously brushed my sandy streaked hair behind one ear. "Max." I turned to my right to see Fang watching me through his scruffy black hair. His obsidian eyes stared intently into my brown ones. "You ok?" he asked. He was wearing a faded black t shirt and too short black jeans, a look completed by his olive skin. I gave a tight smile in answer. He could read between the lines. For once, Nudge was completely silent. Nothing short of a miracle could cause that, which this basically was. We were escaping the School. Just then, the door banged open and we all jumped, except Iggy who had heard it coming. Jeb walked in, looking nervous. "Kay, kids, you ready?" he whispered. "Yep." Nudge whispered back. Angel was too little to fully understand, Gazzy was asleep, and Iggy and I just nodded. Fang stared at Jeb and did nothing. Jeb unlatched my cage first. I quickly climbed out and popped the lock on Fangs crate, which I noticed made Jeb blink. WTF? Fang got out and walked over to Iggys crate while I let Angel out, pulling her into my arms. Fang let Iggy out, then scooped Gazzy out of his crate. All of his actions were smooth, efficient. Nudge took Iggys hand to lead him. "Ready?" Jeb whispered. We all nodded, except for Fang, who was still staring at Jeb. I shrugged it off. Here we go.

Fangs PoV

Ok, so I should be thrilled that we were finally escaping this hellhole, but I was alert, suspicious. Something wasn't right. Jeb headed back through the doors, and I forced myself to follow Max. Gazzy had woken up, and tightened his small arms around my neck. I clutched him closer as we winded through a maze of black hallways. This was too easy. There should have been obstacles, something. But not one thing happened until we reached the loading bay. Nudge led Iggy inside and followed Jeb over to a truck, but before Max could go in I put my hand on the wall, blocking the door. "Don't go in there." I said quietly, scanning the room with my raptor gaze. Nudge and Iggy had disappeared behind a truck with Jeb. "Why? Whats wrong?" she asked. When I didn't answer, she set Angel down and pulled Gazzy from me, setting him on the floor as well. "Go find Jeb." She whispered to him. He took his little sisters hand and trotted under my arm, which wasn't too hard considering he was 4 and I was 10. "Whats wrong?" she asked again. "Im not sure." I murmured. "Something feels off." She opened her mouth, but before she could say anything there was a cry of anger, a wail, and then a series of thunks. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. Thunk. I grabbed Maxs hand and yanked her behind me. "Run." I whispered. But she didn't. She stayed. Then Jeb emerged from behind a truck, with a syringe in his hand. Traitor! I knew it. Jeb started for us. I yanked Max back again and whirled to run, only to find the door we'd come through was closed. I tugged on it, but it was locked. So I pulled Max behind me again, staring Jeb down. I felt Max huddle against my back as Jeb came closer. "Traitor!" I hissed at him. "Im so sorry Fang. But this is the only way." He answered, almost looking sad. "Like hell it is!" Max snaps from over my shoulder. Jeb was almost on top of us now. I spun around and smashed open a window behind us. I felt a sharp stinging pain on the back of my neck, and an icy chill ran down my spine. "Max, run!" I shouted as my knees buckled. As I fell to the floor, I spotted Max sprint and jump, catching the sill of the window and pulling herself up. She swung her legs over, then looked back at me. Little spots of black were flitting across my vision by now. "Go." I whispered. "But I love you Fang. I cant leave you here." She said, near tears. "Please just go." I muttered before the blackness overwhelms me.

Maxs PoV

I was on the verge of sobbing, and when I saw Fangs eyes close I nearly burst into tears. But Jeb was right there with his killer poison. Traitor. I jumped from the window, hitting the ground and rolling. But before I could stand, there was a pain on my leg. I looked down. Jeb had thrown the needle, and it was imbedded in my leg. I yanked it out, then ran a step. Then another. Then another. That's when my legs gave out and my world is swallowed in darkness.

ument here...


	2. Chapter 2

Paste your document here

(A/N Hey again! Mucho thanks to twitchip for favoriteing this story! Disclaimer: Although I wish I did, I don't own Maximum Ride, its characters, or any song lyrics I post. I only own the plot.)

Chapter Two

Jeb PoV

_Four years later…_

I felt terrible about what I had done to them. But it was either go along with the experiment or watch them all be killed. I couldn't face Max after that, who was sent to live with her mother after that drug replaced their memories, plus I think I would trigger her real memories, which would be bad. For everyone. So I told Valencia to make up a story about me moving to Colorado. But now of all times, four years after I brutally took away their memories, shes decided to move to Virginia, where the rest of the Flock, and most importantly Fang, is! If that isn't a trigger, I don't know what is! I am going to have to have a serious talk with that woman…

Maxs PoV

"But Mom!" I yelled. "I cant move to Virginia! All of my friends are here! J.J, Sam, Tess…" I let my voice trail off. My mothers brown eyes, so similar to mine, sparkled with annoyance. Mine gleamed with anger. She just told me we had to move. I mean, I knew we had been having a hard time here in Arizona since my "father" Jeb left us four years ago, but I knew that we could tough it out! My mother, Dr. Martinez, was fed up with the situation, and with me. (And trust me when I say you can believe the air quotes around father.) "This isn't your decision anymore Max. And maybe you should be glad that Mr. and Mrs. Griffiths are allowing Iggy to move with you." She replied coldly. My wings flared in frustration. Yep, you heard right people, I have wings. I can fly. My parents just told me that I was a genetic anomaly, that's all. Sorry, getting off track. "Well, darling James had to practically blackmail his parents into doing that!" I retorted. Mom just tossed her curly dark brown hair over her shoulder. "Max, Im not telling you again. Get upstairs and pack your bags right now or I swear to God I will make Iggy stay here." I just let out a shriek of anger and dashed back upstairs, my dirty blonde streaked hair flying out behind me. I crashed into my bedroom just as Ella, my sister, kicked something under my bed. She was Hispanic, like my mother, and looked like a miniMom. I narrowed my eyes at her. "Ella." I growled. I recognized that box that she had kicked under my bed. How dare she touch it! "Yes Max?" she asked a little too innocently. "What were you doing with my box?" I said, never breaking eye contact. "Um," she hesitated, biting her lip. "I was going to… throw it away…" My eyes widened. "What?!" I shrieked at her. "Im so sorry Max! I just thought that since we are starting over in Virginia, maybe its time to let go…" "NO! GET OUT OF MY ROOM ELLA! AND NEVER EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" I was screaming at her, tears and an angry red vapor clouding my vision. Tears running down her cheeks, she sprinted out of my room, slamming the door behind her. I fell to my knees and pulled the box over to me, opening it. Inside was a long black feather. I don't remember how I got it, all I know is that it was the thing that mattered most to me. And Ella was willing to destroy it. With a sigh, I made my way over to the computer and opened up Youtube. I noticed there was a new video for one of my subscriptions, a guy my age who did covers to popular songs, like I did. In fact, he was one of my subscribers. But you never saw his face, only heard his voice, which always sent shivers down my spine. I hit play, and the music started.

_Take me down to the river bend_

_Take me down where the fighting ends_

_Wash the poison from off my skin_

_Show me how to be whole again_

_Fly me up on a silver wing_

I smiled a little at this part, clutching the feather closer.

_Past the black where the sirens sing_

_Warm me up in a nova's glow_

_And drop me down to the dream below_

_Cause Im only a crack In this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything left For you to see_

_For you to see_

There really wasn't anything for me to see, considering he never shows his face in the video and never gives his name away.

_Bring me home in a blinding dream_

_Through the secrets that I have seen_

_Wash the sorrow from off my skin_

_And show me how to be whole again_

_Cause Im only a crack, in this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything left for you to see_

_For you to see_

_Cause Im only a crack, in this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything else, I need to be_

_Cause Im only a crack, in this Castle of Glass_

_Hardly anything left for you to see_

_For you to see_

_For you to see_

The music ended, and I shivered again. Somehow, I always felt like I should know that voice, it was so familiar. But I didn't. I never had. So why did I feel guilty when I didn't? And if this guy thought he didn't matter, that he really was only a crack, then he was wrong. If just his voice could make me feel like this, then he had to mean something. Didn't he?

Fangs PoV

I watched, or rather, listened to, my latest video. It was good, if I do say so myself. Theres a reason I never let my name or my face appear in my videos. I didn't want anyone to see my wings. That's right, wings, black feathers and all. The black matched my hair, my eyes, my clothes. Angel, the little six year old mind reader, says that even my thoughts are black and twisted. I couldn't agree more. The only thing that isn't black about me is my skin, which is a dark olive. I sighed, brushing my scruffy hair off my forehead. That's when I noticed one of my subscriptions has updated. It was a girl, my age, who did covers of popular songs, like me. That's all I knew. Her face nor her name has ever appeared anywhere on her account or videos. I shoved the thought away and hit play. Cold, haunting music poured through the speakers.

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops As theyre falling tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Don't say Im out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh how I long for deep sleep dreaming_

_The Goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

I shivered. That voice, how do I know that voice? But more stunning than the voice itself were the things it conveyed. That was a voice calling for help, without knowing it. Like it had been having nightmares every night and forgetting them as soon as it awoke, like it was running from something without knowing that it was running or why it was running or who it was running from. If this voice could communicate so much to me, Fang, an emotionless brick wall, then it had to mean something. Didn't it?

(A/N Yay! Music! And Whoever can tell me the names of those songs and the artist then you get a prize! :D)

...


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your doc

(A/N Greetings my followers! I would like to thank those of you who are following and reviewing. To reply to reviews (youll know if its your review when you read it) 1. Yes yes I will add some Fax calm your face lol. 2. Congratulations! You correctly Guessed the music! And your prize is… ANOTHER CHAPTER! XD. On with the story then)

Ch. 3

Fangs PoV

Just as I finished the song, I heard my mom call "Fang! Get down here!" Wondering what I could possibly have done this time, I called back, "Coming." And rushed downstairs. When I got there, the first thing I noticed was the entire Flock was here. My adopted sister Nudge, then Angel and Gazzy and their mom, Anne Walker. You may be wondering what the F was The Flock? Well, that's what we call our little group because they have wings too. Yep. Angels were an angel white, to match her perfect blonde curls and sparkling blue eyes. At six years old, she looks like a real angel. But this evil little girl is a wolf in sheeps clothing. Next was her brother, eight year old Gasman, Gazzy for short. The name reveals it all, so don't bother asking. He shared Angels blonde hair and blue eyes, and also shared the same counterintuitive personality. This boy was one diabolical little pyro. His wings were a whitish blonde, lighter than his hair but not quite white. Last but not least, Nudge. Her tawny wings matched her mocha skin, her fluffy out of control light brown hair, and taffy colored eyes. She was obsessed with fashion and clothes and stuff, which I thought was weird, but hey, to each his own right? I flicked a glance to Angel. "Fang is wondering why we are all here." She reported. Having a mind reader sure comes in handy. "Well," said Anne, "We wanted you all to know that there will be a family moving in next door tomorrow." Mentally I groaned. Great, more people to hide our wings from. "Oh, really? That would be so cool! Do they have any kids? How old are they? Are they boys or girls? Or maybe both! Do they go to our school? Do you think we can be friends? Do you think maybe they have wings too? Oh never mind the last one that's just silly I mean how many other winged kids could there possibly be in the world right? But wouldn't it be so cool if-" "Nudge, shut up!" I snapped, and she shut her mouth. "You think that is bad, you try reading her thoughts." Angel said glumly. "Its like the energizer bunny hopped up on candy and a 12 pack of Red Bull." Anne sighed. "Yes, it's a single mother with 2 daughters, and a friend of the elder daughter. The older daughter and her friend is are 14, Fangs age, and the younger daughter is 13. You can probably be friends yes, the wings are a slim to nothing possibility, they will go to your school once it starts up again. And before you say anything Nudge the friend is not the girls boyfriend." I frowned slightly. "How do you know all that?" I asked Anne. "The mom, Valencia Martinez, sent me an email and explained everything." I nodded. "So, what do you kids think?" Mom asked, saying the first words since I set foot in this room. We have a really…dysfunctional relationship. Angel smiled, Gazzy shrugged, and I just turned and left as the Nudge Channel started up again.

Maxs PoV

The Next Morning

I sat in the car as we drove to Virginia, singing along to the song that was playing.

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more_

_I lay dying and Im pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_Im dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost, to be saved? Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me? Lost for so long_

_Will you be on the other side? Or will you forget me?_

_Im dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost? To be saved? Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God-_

This is where Iggy cut in. "Can we please switch to something else? This song is depressing, Max." I glanced at him, sitting next to me in the back seat. His arms were crossed, his blind blue eyes staring at the floor. I smiled. "Sure Igs." And pulled up a different song. When he heard the beat, he lifted his strawberry blonde head, which nearly touched the ceiling, him being 6'1 and all. Im at 5'8, so he had 5 inches on me. And let me tell you, for all of his pyro ways this boy was paler than a vampire. He grinned at me. "Thanks Max. This is much better." I just smiled.

_Your such a motivator_

_Gotta get your way_

_So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir_

_Your such an instigator_

_You wanna play the game_

_Take it or leave it that's her, that's her_

_And I cant wait another minute_

_I cant take the look shes givin'_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night,_

_One in a million, my lucky strike_

_Got me so high and then she dropped me_

_But she got me, she got me, she got me bad_

_Took me inside and then she rocked me_

_She keep me up all night_

_This is what it sounds like_

"Iggy!" Ella shrieked from the passenger seat. "What?" he whined. "That's disgusting!" Mom rolled her eyes. "Enough!" she snapped. "Max, do you have any music that wont depress Iggy or disgust Ella?" I pretended to think. "Well…." Ella interrupted with another shriek. "Were here we're here!" I glanced out the window. We were pulling up to a modest house, on a street of other modest houses. Ours was white, while the one to the left was blue. I glanced to the right. That house was just a mishmash of colors. A third was a bright pink, a third was creamish brown, and the last third was a deep black, almost as black as that feather. There were four kids in the yard. A little angelic looking girl, who was no more than six. The eight year old I'm assuming was her brother, considering the blonde hair blue eyes link. There was also a girl who looked about eleven, with Mocha skin that matched her hair and eyes. Then the tall boy. He looked about my age, but was 6', so Iggy still had an inch on him but he'd be 4 inches taller than me, and I'm a genetic freak. In fact, all of these kids looked tall and skinny for their ages. The boy had kind of shaggy black hair that swept across his forehead, a few strands in front of his eyes. He had olive skin, and was wearing all black, even a black leather jacket. Emo? Nope. I just had to look at his eyes to know he's definitely not emo. They were onyx, absorbing all of the light and reflecting none back. They looked like little black holes. No, if you looked closer, you could see something in them. This guy obviously did not express emotions on a regular basis, but I had a feeling his eyes were the key to that. It was like this, a dark pool that seems never ending, followed by a locked door, a labyrinth, two more locked doors , a bottomless pit, and then you get to the guys emotions.

Flash Back!

_I turned to my right to see Fang staring at me through his scruffy black hair. His obsidian eyes stared intently into my brown ones._

End Flashback (I know, short for Flashbacks)

I blinked. What the hell? I didn't have any memories like that! "Max, your staring at the hot one." Ella taunted, breaking me out of my trance. I snarled at her, making her go pale and rush from the car as quickly as possible. Iggy moved to follow her, but I caught his arm as I spotted several reddish feathers sticking up from around his collar. "Ig, feathers." I muttered. He quickly tugged his collar up, then ran inside. Yes, Iggy also has wings. Build a bridge and get over it. (A/N I love that line.) I glanced at the dark eyed boy again. He was watching me. _Fang. His name is Fang. _Wait, what? Where had that come from? No one could possibly be named Fang. I shook my head and started helping out the movers. This is going to be a long day.

Fangs PoV

I was outside in the front lawn with the Flock when someone, Im assuming the new neighbors, drove up in front of the white house to our left. The first people out were a woman and a girl, Hispanic, who looking like carbon copies of each other. Then a tall, thin, pale guy with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes got out and ran inside. He was about 6'1, which meant I was an inch shorter than him. Then the last girl got out. Just by looking at her I could tell she was like the boy, tall and skinny for her age, which if I remember correctly was fourteen. Just like me. She was about 5'8, slightly tan. She had long, straight brownish/ dirty blonde hair, with little streaks of red and maybe black. Her eyes were a warm brown, almost like melted chocolate. _Max. Her name is Max. _Wait, huh? Shes a girl. Girls are not named Max. "Fang!" Angel said, tugging on my sleeve. I looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "Your moms calling you." Oh Jesus what does she think Ive done now? I nodded and turned to go inside with one last look at the brown eyed girl.

(A/N I was going to end here, but since you guys are so awesome Ill keep going.)

Maxs PoV

After a L-O-N-G day of unpacking, I finally got my room unpacked. I was tired, but reminded myself I had promised my youtube followers a video today. So with a sigh, I sat down in front of my computer.

Fangs PoV

Great. I was grounded until tomorrow night, when the neighbors are coming over for dinner. Why? Because I refused to throw away "that damn feather", as my mother put it. I don't know where I got it, how I got it, who I got it from, or why it meant so much to me, but it did. I t was big, bigger than a hawk feather, and was brown with a white streak near the bottom which was dotted with brown. I sighed as I opened youtube. Why does everyone seem so willing to destroy something I care about? I noticed there was another video for that mystery girl. Play.

_I tried to kill the pain, but only brought more._

_I lay dying and Im pouring crimson regret and betrayal_

_Im dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_Do you remember me? Lost for so long?_

I frowned. Do you remember me… Remember? Should I remember this voice? I feel like I should, but I cant. So if ive never heard it before, why do I feel guilty when I cant remember this girl? The lost one.

_Will you be on the other side or will you forget me?_

_Im dying, praying, bleeding, and screaming_

_Am I too lost to be saved? Am I too lost?_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_I want to die!_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My God, my tourniquet, return to me salvation_

_My wounds cry for the grave_

_My soul cries for deliverance_

_Will I be denied Christ? _

_Tourniquet_

_My suicide_

I shivered. Goddamnit, why couldn't I remember? I felt like I had to remember something, anything about this girl, but I just… couldn't. _Max. _ What the hell? I don't know any Maxs. _Yes you do. You saw her just today. You hear her voice every time you hit play. And you remember her. You knew her for ten years before they took her away. And you have her feather, and she has yours. _I shook my head, hard, as if trying to get water out of ears. Im am so going crazy right now. I have to be to be hearing voices telling me this kind of stuff. To focus on anything besides my rampant insanity, I decided to make another video.

Maxs PoV

Just as I was about to go to bed, a video popped up. It was the same guy who sang Castle of Glass yesterday. I clicked play.

_You were that foundation never gonna be another one no_

_I followed so taken so conditioned I could never let go_

_Then sorrow then sickness then the shock when you flip it on me_

_So hollow so vicious so afraid I couldn't let myself see_

_That I could never be held Back or up no I hold myself_

_Check the rep yep you know mine well_

_Forget the rest let them know my hell_

_There and back yet my soul aint sell_

_Kept respect up the best they fell _

_Let the rest be the tale they tell_

_That I was there saying_

_In these promises broken deep below_

_Each word gets lost in the echo_

_So one last lie I can see through_

_This time I finally let you go, go, go_

_Test my will Test my heart let me tell you how the odds gonna stack up_

_Ya'll go hard, I go smart, hows that working out for ya'll in the back huh?_

_Ive seen that frustration been crossed and lost and told no_

_And Ive come back, unshaken Let down and lived and let go_

_So you can let it be known I don't hold back I hold my own_

_I cant be mapped I cant be cloned I cant C-flat it aint my tone_

_I cant fall back I came too far hold myself up and love my scars_

_Let the bells right wherever they are Cause I was there saying_

_In these promises broken deep below _

_Each word gets lost in the echo_

_So one last lie I can see through _

_This time I finally let you_

_GO!  
No you can tell em all now _

_I don't back up I don't back down I don't fold up and I don't bow I don't roll over don't know how_

_I don't care where the enemies are Cant be stopped all I know go hard_

_Wont forget How I got this far For every time saying_

_In these promises broken deep below_

_Each word gets lost in the echo_

_So one last lie I can see through_

_This time I finally let you go_

_Go _

_Go_

_Go_

_Go_

Whoa. Who was this guy? Why did I feel like I knew him and had to remember him but I just couldn't! It was so frustrating! _Fang. _Great, now Im hearing voices._ You know Fang. You saw him today. You hear his voice every time you hit play. You knew him for the first ten years of his life before they took him away. You have his feather, and he has yours. _ Ok, I need some sleep. Like, desperately. So I flopped on my bed without bothering to turn off my computer and immediately fell asleep.

(A/N Song guesses anyone?)

ument here...


	4. Chapter 4

Paste your documen

(A/N Hey people… sorry for the corny poetry in that last one. I didn't even realize it rhymed until I read it later and… yeah. L It sucked. So now I will not be upset if any of you stop reading cause of the corny poetry attempt, emphasis on attempt. I want you guys' opinion. So, should I continue with the song thing or tone it down a little? Please tell me, I want to get better. Ok, so now that Im done boring you with sappy pleas for reviews: Onward!)

Maxs PoV

I awoke to a series of bangs on my door. Bang Bang Bang Bang Bang. "What?" I called irritably. "Max get up! We need your help unpacking the rest of our stuff!" I heard Ella call. I ignored her, still mad for her almost throwing away my feather. "Max?" This was Mom. "Yes mother?" "Get up and help us please!" Ok, so ill do it. But only cause Mom asked me to. I pulled myself out of bed, still in yesterdays clothes, and opened my bedroom door. Ella had left, and it was just my mom standing there. As we headed down the stairs, she said quietly to me, "We're going to the neighbors house for dinner tonight." "Which neighbors?" I asked. "The ones in the multi colored house." I nodded. "Oh, and apparently there'll be another girl there, I think it's the older boys girlfriend." "Good for him." I responded absentmindedly, already smelling the amazing Iggy cooked bacon wafting up the stairwell.

Time skip to 5 pm

"Max has to get dressed up!" Ella demanded. "No she doesn't its an informal occasion." Mom responded. With a sound of frustration, she headed to her room. I smiled at Mom. "Thanks." I told her. She just smiled at me.

Fangs PoV

I don't know why Lissa, my so-called "girlfriend" wanted to come to the whole meeting the neighbors thing. I mean, we might be dating but this girl is a serious air head. Not to mention a slut. (A/N Yep im a Lissa hater. So build a bridge and get over it lol.) So when she showed up in her extremely revealing slut clothes, I wasn't what you would call thrilled. Even less so when she pressed herself against me like static cling and tried to make out with me. "Ok you two, enough." My mom said sternly. "The neighbors are here." Lissa pouted and ran to the bathroom to fix her makeup while I furiously rubbed at my mouth trying to get the lip gloss off. Yuck. My mom glared, then gave me a sharp clip across the cheek. I just gritted my teeth. I can take it. "Listen, don't you even dare think about embarrassing me tonight. " she hissed. I glared at her right in the eye. Just then, the doorbell rang. Without a word, I did what she was expecting me to do and opened the door.

Maxs PoV

I stood behind the rest of the family as my mom rang the doorbell. I was not thrilled to be here, let me tell you. But my mood lightened slightly as the dark guy I saw yesterday opened the door. I looked at him a little closer, noticing the faded red mark on his cheek. Then I was hit by a wave of familiarity. It was almost as frustrating as the guy from youtube. (A/N And no more sappy poetry.) He just nodded to us, then stood aside to let us in. I saw him watching me as I walked by, and something flashed in his eyes but before I could analyze it I was cut off by a shrill voice. "Welcome!" I glanced at the woman who was standing there with a smile, but it was somehow cold. I frowned slightly. "Thank you so much for welcoming us to the new town!" My mother gushed, shaking hands with the woman. "It was no problem! Truly! My name is Layla Collin." She responded, chillingly charming. I noticed the tall guy watching her mistrustfully, and scooting closer to me, Ella, and Iggy. "Valencia Martinez." Mom replied, smiling at the cold eyed woman, Ms. Collin. "And these are my children, Ella Martinez and Maximum Ride. And this is James Griffiths. Hes a close family friend." "Call me Iggy." Iggy said. "And call me Max." I added. The woman nodded before continuing. "And these are my children Nick," gesturing to the tall guy, "And Monique." Gesturing to the African American girl Id seen earlier. Nick gave his mom a pointed look, which Monique copied. "Oh, I always forget. Nick prefers Fang, and Monique prefers Nudge." I blinked and frowned. Fang…. Isnt that what that annoying, corny voice said last night? And Nudge.. this girl felt familiar, not as devastatingly so as Fang, but enough to make my brow furrow. I heard a door open, and this extremely slutty looking, red haired green eyed girl came out, wearing way to little clothing and way too much makeup, and sauntered over to Fang in her ridiculous stripper heels. "And This is Lissa, Fangs girlfriend." Ms .Collin added. Then she turned to my mom and said, "Come! We have so much to discuss.." letting her voice trail off as she led my mom into the kitchen. I noticed her shoot a warning look at Fang, which made no sense. As soon as they were gone, Nudge exploded. "OMG! Hi! You, Max and Ella, are so pretty! And Iggy you are so handsome! Why is your nickname Iggy? Mine is Nudge cause people always used to nudge me to get me to shut up, but now they've taken to smacking a hand over my mouth, or just telling me to shut my pot hole, which is kinda rude but I don't mind that oh and we have these two other friends called-" I cut her off with a piercing whistle that made everyone in the room wince. Iggy, with his superior hearing, actually rubbed his ear. "Sorry Ig." I said. "That's a new one." I heard Mr. Silent comment. I turned to look at him. "Let me guess. You are the silent, still, emotionless brick wall who almost never speaks or smiles, right?" I asked. He blinked. "Oh, Fang? Yeah hes totally like that all the time and its kinda annoying cause hes usually the first person to shut me up what with the silent thing and all and-" I whistled again. "Max! Quit it!" Iggy yelled at me. "Im sorry Iggy but this child will make your ears bleed more than I could without it directly involving fists." I said with a shrug. Iggy grumbled something about not wanting to be blind and deaf, but I ignored him. "So, whats up with your Mom?" I asked Fang. He tensed, and I noticed Nudge bite her lip. "What do you mean?" he asked oh so innocently. Well, ive known this guy for all of five minutes and I know that innocent Fang is an oxymoron, so I plow ahead. I gave him a look. Lissa, the red head, glared at me. "Why do you want to know?" she demanded. "Is it because you want to steal my boyfriend from me?" My eyebrows rose while Fang rolled his eyes. "Ive known you people for five minutes tops, and you are already accusing me of stealing your boyfriend?" I questioned. "Cool it, Lissa." Fang muttered. She just huffed and stalked out of the room. After a minute of silence, I crossed my arms and said, "Out with it." "I don't know what your talking about." Fang said almost silently. "Dude, I saw that frosty look in her eyes like, all the time. And I also saw that look she gave you when she left, and how you scooted closer when she was practically dumping buckets of ice on us." I said. He blinked again and gave me a weird look. "I didn't see that." Ella said with a shrug, and left to talk to mom. "I didn't see it," Iggy said with a half laugh, "but I definitely felt it." Nudge suddenly started crying. I don't know what came over me. I reacted on instinct and rushed over to her, pulling her into my arms and stroking her hair, murmuring to her. Iggy frowned. "Max, what are you doing? Your never that nice to Ella." He said. I just frowned, and shook my head, remembered he couldn't see it, and said, "Im not sure Iggy." But I didn't move. Nudge straightened and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Max. You barely met us and your already being kinder to us than our mom ever is." She whispered. I hugged her again. Fang came and sat next to me on the couch. "You really want to know?" he said quietly. Something was nagging me, about his voice… I shrugged the thought away. "Yeah." I answered just as quietly. "Well, heres the deal. She doesn't really, erm, like us too much. She sees us as a burden, but knows that if she dumps us, she'll be arrested. Shes really mean to Nudge, mostly just verbal abuse. She saves the physical abuse for me." I bit down on my lip. Hard. "So that's why you had that red mark on your cheek earlier." I mused quietly. He shot me a look. "You noticed that?" he asked. "Yeah, if you haven't noticed im kind of observant." He nodded, then continued. "She doesn't really like people in general, either. And she has never hesitated to hit someone elses kid before, so I just wanted to make sure that she wouldn't hurt you guys." I started to get angry. No one can treat the Flock that way! Wait, huh? "Just don't tell anyone." Nudge said anxiously. "If she finds out we told you," she glanced at Fang. "All hell will break loose. On Fang." I hugged Nudge tighter. I suddenly felt very protective of her and Fang. Ive always been protective of Iggy. "I wont tell. Not even Ella." I promised. Iggy turned his head toward me. "Not even Ella? But.." "Please don't!" Nudge exclaimed, tearing up again. "Please don't! I don't want F-" We all jumped as Nudges voice was cut off by their mothers cold voice calling, "Dinner, children!"

Just as we were sitting down, the door opened. A man about 40 years old walked in, dark brown hair, and green eyes, like Lissa, and the hair, like Fangs mom. His dad, maybe? "H-hi Daddy." Nudge stammered. Yep, looks like it. "Dad." Fang said tightly, nodding. He nodded back, then moved to hang up his coat.

Fangs PoV

What the hell was my dad doing here? He was on a two month long business trip! He was still supposed to be there, where he couldn't hurt me or Nudge. Mostly me. Nudge got hit with words. "He hurts you too?" Max whispered so quietly I could barely hear her, and I was sitting next to her. Her name was the same as that corny voice said, and her voice and appearance were totally familiar. Iggy was a little too, but certainly not Ella. I gave the tiniest nod. Her jaw clenched in anger. What was with her? She was so familiar… but I couldn't think like that now! I had to keep my eye on Dad so that he doesn't hurt M-anyone. I felt Lissa clutching my other arm, and I was slightly annoyed. Suddenly, Lissas phone went off. She flipped it open. "Hello? Yeah Mom I- I told you- Yes Ill be there in a minute. Bye." She hung up, then looked at me sadly. "I gotta go. See you tomorrow?" she said, trying to be seductive. "Yeah- sure." I muttered. She squealed in joy and kissed my cheek before strutting out. I met Nudges eyes from across the table, flicking them to the empty seat beside me. She got the hint and quickly changed seats. Mom gave us a cold look, then looked up as Dad walked in. "Ah, hello dear." She said sweetly, as if it was perfectly normal for him to be here. He nodded and sat in Nudges old seat. His eyes immediately went to Max, making a weird protective rage well up inside me. I scooted my chair a little closer. "And who is this?" Dad asked smoothly, while Max met his eyes fearlessly. "This is Valencia Martinez, and her daughter Max Ride and Ella Martinez, and their friend, Iggy Griffiths." My mother answered. "You are Max, I presume?" he asked. Max nodded. Dad nodded, and we started to eat dinner.

Maxs PoV

The entire time we ate, I could feel Fangs dads hungry gaze on me, and Fangs tension. After dinner, Ms. Collin spoke up again. "I have an excellent idea. How about your children stay here over night, to get to know the children better?" We all froze, except Ella and Mom, who were gushing over how wonderful the idea was. I bit my lip and sent a glance to Fang, who had gone perfectly still. "That-" Mr. Collin said with a cold sneer," Is an excellent idea." My stomach dropped.

(A/N Yay! Cliffy! Ok, so, music or no music? And no corny poetry, as you can see. K bye!)

t here...


	5. Chapter 5

Paste your docum

(A/N Well, VampiresExplodeInLight, you wont have to wait long for your new chapter, cause here it is!)

Fangs PoV

No. No way was I letting them stay here. I glanced around the table. I saw my mothers cold pleasure, Ella and Ms. Martinez's bubbly gratitude, Iggy's hesitation, Nudges fear, Max's rage and tension, and my father, gazing hungrily at Max like she was a piece of meat. My jaw set. "Mom, they barely know us." I said softly. "Which is the point." She replied, giving me a look that clearly said "Shut up before I take a baseball bat to you." Which she has done before. "Oh, are you sure? I mean, we wouldn't want to be a burden." Max said sweetly. Ive known her for about an hour and a half and I know that sweet Max is an oxymoron, and almost smirked to myself. "How about you children go up to Fangs room while the adults deal with the preparations." Dad suggested, still eyeing Max. "Excellent suggestion." Valencia spoke up, looking at Max with a look as cold as my mothers. I saw Max start a little. "Run along, children." Mom urged us. So, slowly, we made our way up the stairs to my room. As soon as we were there, Max said quietly, "Did anyone else notice my moms demeanor change?" I nodded, Iggy said that he felt it, Nudge nodded furiously, but Ella just seemed lost. Maxs brow furrowed. "I didn't know her eyes could get that cold…" she muttered, almost to herself. We all jumped when Maxs mom yelled, "Max, can you come down here please?" Max shot us a hesitant look, then headed down the stairs. I frowned.

Maxs PoV

I was, I admit it, slightly apprehensive about my mom. Shes never been that cold to me. I slowly shuffled downstairs. "Well, its been decided." Mom said, standing. "You, Ella, and Iggy will be staying here overnight." I bit my lip, but said, "Ok. Anything else?" "Yes. Apparently our house is owned by Mr. Collin's company, and the rent is a little higher than we expected. Im sorry." And with that, she rushed out of the house. I frowned. What did she mean by that? One look at Mr. Collin's face, and it all became clear to me. "Aw, hell no!" I shouted, whirling to rush back upstairs. But he caught me around the waist and held me in place. "No, you cant run from me." He whispered in my ear, smelling like whiskey. "Get the F off me before I rip out your spine and beat you with it!" I shrieked. The shout had the desired effect. I saw Fang rush out of his room, followed by Iggy. He looked up, and I took this opportunity to slam my elbow into his gut, smash down on his foot, then grab his wrist, duck down, and flip him over my head. He landed on his back with a huge crash, and I quickly straightened. Fang grabbed my arm, yanking me away just as his dad tried to drag me down.

Flashback!

As the hits rang out through the loading bay, I felt Fang grab my hand and yank me behind him.

End Flashback

I blinked and shook my head hard. As we tramped up the stairs, I felt a cold hand grab my collar and rip me away from Fang, spinning me around. "You think your funny?" Mrs. Collin sneered, then with one rough movement, sent me tumbling down the stairs. I hit the floor with a thud, but slowly peeled myself off the floor in spite of the pain. I felt a hand on my back, but this one was warm. "You ok Max?" Fang asked. I bit my lip so that I wouldn't shriek and gave a tight nod. Then, two more cold hands gripped my arms and pulled me to my feet. This time it was Mr. Collin. "You will so regret that little stunt." He hissed. I saw Fang trying to pull his dad off of me, but it wasn't working too well. "No, I don't think I will." I said, then jerked my knee up. He let out an undignified squeak and loosened his grip just enough for me to pull away. Then I spun a round house kick right into the man's head, and he dropped like a stone. Keep in mind, I was trying not to cave in his skull, which I could have done if I wanted to. I expected Mrs. Collin to come after me next, but instead she went after Iggy of all people. Iggy flinched, hearing her fist swish through air, but blinked in surprise when the fist was caught by none other than Fang, who was staring into his mother's eyes with contempt. Iggy got over his surprise quickly and swung out a leg, sending Mrs. Collin stumbling. Fang snapped kicked right under her chin, and she too was out. "Guess who was beaten this time?" Fang muttered, staring at her. I grabbed his hand. "Come on, before they get up." I said, pulling us toward the stair well. Iggy hesitated. "Twelve steps north Ig." Fang said. Iggy nodded and headed for the stairs while I stared at him. He sent me a "What?" look, so I quickly averted my gaze. When we stepped into the room, Nudge gasped. "Oh, no." she whispered, tearing up. Again, without thinking, I cradled her, trying to calm her. "Nudge, can you go get the first aid kit please?" Fang asked quietly. She nodded and left, still drying her eyes.

I sat on the bed, and Fang knelt in front of me. He gently ran his thumb over a bruise on my cheekbone, then lightly fingered my split lip, both from the tumble down the stairs. "Im fine Fang, really." I said, trying to pull his hand away. He gave me a look, so I shut up. "What happened?" Ella asked. "I heard a bunch of yelling and crashing." I looked at Fang. He sighed and nodded. "Mr. and Mrs. Collin attacked me." I said simply, leaving out the abuse part. "Mr. and Mrs. Collin? No, that cant be! Their too nice!" Ella said, sounding offended. "Ive got the injuries to prove it." I snapped at her. She pouted at me. Just then, I felt something warm drip onto my cheek. I brought a hand up to it, and when I pulled it back it was red. Blood. I must have a cut on my forehead or something. Nudge bustled back in with the first aid kit, and Fang went to work, efficiently wiping away blood and disinfecting cuts. Apparently I was more hurt than I thought. But I was careful not to let him too near my wings. Finally he finished. I gave him a grateful smile as he put the kit away under his bed. "You do know they'll let loose all kinds of hell on you when they wake up, right?" I asked, looking down at him. He just shrugged. "Better me than you." He said. I gave him a small smile. My phone buzzed. "Hello?" I never thought Id hear that voice again. "Hello, Maximum."

(A/N Any guesses as to the mysterious caller? Anyone?)

ent here...


	6. Chapter 6

Paste your document here...

(A/N Hello followers! Well, I was going to have Jeb be the mysterious caller from the previous chapter, but everybody was expecting that. So, I guess I'll have to do something else. XD)

Maxs PoV

"How the hell did you get this number?" I snarled into the phone. "Oh, Maxie. You should know that I have my sources." Iggy walked over to me, frowning as he tried to hear what was being said. "Haha, cliché much?" I snapped. A chuckle sounded through the speakers. "Sarcastic as always, Max." Iggys eyes widened as he too recognized the voice. "No way." He whispered. By now Fangs brow had furrowed, and was now gazing at me with a "What the hell?" face. Ella whispered, "Who is it, Max?" I ignored her as the speaker spoke again. "Max, why don't you put me on speaker phone? I see who you are with, and I want to speak with all of you." My blood ran cold. Not this again. "No way in hell." I said lowly. "No, really, Max. Now." "Where are you anyway?" I asked. "Put me on speaker and I'll tell you." "Ugh, fine!" I snapped. I hit the speaker button, then held the phone flat in my palm. "Ok, there. Now where are you?" A pause. "Im at your house, Max." Oh, God. He's at my house. Dylan is at my house.

Fangs PoV

I winced as Ella screamed bloody murder. Hey, loudmouth, raptor hearing, HELLO?! Ok, so apparently all three of them knew who this guy was, and apparently he was at Max's house, which creeped me out. But Max, Ella, and Iggy looked absolutely horrified. "Wheres our Mom, Dylan?" Max demanded. Dylan? Who in the hell was Dylan? "None of your concern. Ella, would you mind leaving the room for a moment? The rest of us have much to discuss." Dylan answered. Ella paled a little, but stepped into the hallway. I don't even know this dude, much less Nudge. What would he want with us? "Alrighty then, Maximum. I want to discuss your peculiar feather." Max went grey, and I shot a look at her. What feather? Wait, what that voice said…. It couldn't be _my_ feather? Could it? "I don't see it in here, which means you have it with you. Would you mind taking it out?" Max didn't move. "Max, I can see you. Take it out. Now. " Dylan ordered. Slowly, ever so slowly, Max reached into her pocket, and pulled out a large black feather. _My _feather. I fought hard to keep my expression neutral. What in the fucking hell was going on? Suddenly it hit me. Her voice.. was that same voice from Youtube! Oh, God. Familiar person, familiar voice, familiar name, my feather, annoying voice, adds up to… what, twenty seven? "And you, Fang, I believe also has a feather that is rather… unusual?" I put my hand in my pocket and lightly ran my finger along the feathers edge. "Would you like to share it with the class?" I hated this guys mocking tone. I hated anything that could make Max look like this as she stared at me, waiting. "Im waiting." "Why should I do anything you say? I don't know who you are or what you've done, so as far as Im concerned, you can leave us the hell alone!" I snapped.

Dylan laughed. "Of course you don't remember me. Perhaps you'll remember me as… Sloan?" My blood ran cold. Sloan was Brigid's brother. Brigid was one of Nudges best friends…until she moved to… Arizona. "Where did you move from, Max?" I asked quietly. "Arizona." She said, staring at me. "Why?" Oh God.

Maxs PoV

I was already freaked out enough, but the recognition in Fangs eyes was made me even more terrified. Then his eyes narrowed into a glare. "Who do you think you are?' he snarled to Dylan. "Just take out the feather Fang." Fang slowly pulled out a brown and white spotted feather._ My_ feather. I clapped a hand over my mouth, staring at it. Where the hell had he gotten my feather? "You all have a secret." Dylan continued coldly. "And I think its time you all let each other know." What? How on earth had he found out about my wings? Suddenly I just couldn't take it anymore. I yelled as loud as I could and threw my phone against the wall. It broke.

I glanced at Fang. "Where did you get that?" we both demanded at the same time. "How did you know to do that for Nudge?" Fang growled, glaring at me in a way that made my blood freeze. "How did you know to do that for Iggy?" I countered. "I don't know!" we both shouted. Iggy shuffled over to me. "He said we all have a secret, right? So, maybe we should-" "Not an option, Ig." Fang was still watching me. "I have to go make sure Mom is ok." I stated, then started to move towards the door. So you can imagine my surprise when I felt Fangs hands on my shoulders before he threw me against a wall. "Hey!" Iggy yelled, and Nudge gasped. "Get. Off. Me. Fang. Now." I said through gritted teeth. He blinked, and seemed to realize what he was doing. His furious expression changed to one of shock and regret, and he stepped back, hands in the air as if he was surrendering. "Im so, so sorry Max. I shouldn't have-" I ignored him. "Come on Iggy. Lets go home." I said, cutting Fang off as I went for the door again. This time, Fang didn't stop me. I knew he didn't mean to, that he just wanted answers. Trust me, I wanted them too. Like why the hell was he so familiar? And that voice… I got it! That was the voice on Youtube! Great, now I add that to list of familiar things about him! Why did he have my feather? How did he know Dylan? What was his secret? God just kill me now.

(A/N K guys, that's it for right now .I know its short but I have other stuff to do. But if you ask really, really nicely I might post again tonight. Peace.)


	7. Chapter 7

Paste your docume

(A/N ATTENTION VIEWERS! THIS IS FROM THE AUTHOR! READ IT NOW! Ok, sorry for the intense suck fest that last chapter was. THIS IS THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER SEVEN! THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER SEVEN NO LONGER EXISTS! IT WAS SUCKED INTO A BLACK HOLE OF BACONLESS SORROW! K? K.)

Chapter Seven

Fangs PoV

What have I done? I ran my hands angrily through my hair. "Fang… Its ok.." Nudge whimpered. "No its not Nudge. I can not believe I did that." I muttered as I sat on my bed. She sat next to me. "You were just shocked-" "I could have hurt her, Nudge. Bad." I stared down at my hands, which were clenched into fists. "But you didn't. Just, wait until tomorrow and then apologize. I could tell, she wasn't angry or scared. She was just as shocked as you were. And she knows you were upset. She'll forgive you." She said soothingly. I just nodded. She smiled, then patted my arm and left. I let myself fall back onto the bed, and fell asleep.

Maxs PoV

I entered the dark quiet house, and made a full sweep of the place. I didn't see Dylan anywhere, but Mom was sitting in her room, back to the door, evidently on the phone with someone. I paused just out of sight, listening. "Yes, yes I know but- Jeb I had to!" I blinked. Jeb? Why would Mom be on the phone with Jeb? "Listen, they've seen each other, talked to each other, been listening to each other on youtube for years, and even seen that the other has one of their feathers, and they still haven't remembered! Do you honestly think they will?" Wait, she was talking about Fang? How did she know that much about Fang? How did Jeb know Fang? How did Mom know he had my feather? And my feather… was she saying that it was Fangs? But how? Did Fang have wings? And whats with all of this remembering crap? My mind was starting to spin with the circular questions when I heard Mom say, "Yes, I'll be there. Dylan will too. I'll make sure of it." My blood ran cold. So Mom was working with Dylan? And Jeb was working with Dylan too? And Fang knew Dylan? And Dylan knew that I had wings and maybe that Fang did too? But how? And why were they all meeting? I bit my lip hard to keep from screaming as I heard Mom settle into her bed. I quickly headed downstairs and outside, where Ella and Iggy were waiting. "K, everythings good, Guys. You can head in." I said, not mentioning the phone call. They nodded and quickly headed inside. I stood there, staring at the sky. I wanted to fly so, so bad. But I had to stay and make sure Dylan didn't come back while I was gone. So, with a frown, I headed inside.

_The Next Morning_

I was awoken by a harsh banging on the front door. I yawned and stretched, then hurried downstairs. I peeked into Moms room as I passed, she was out cold. I still didn't understand her behavior from last night. Imagine, if you will, the surprise I would have felt if I opened the front door to find, say, an extremely hot guy in a black leather jacket, apologizing for throwing me against a wall. And if your smart, you would have figured out by now that this is actually happening and that Im not just prattling on hypothetically. And you would have also realized that this guy is Fang. "Hey, its cool." I said, waving a hand dismissively. He sighed. "Still, I do feel really bad." He said. "Please, you think guys haven't tried pinning me to walls before?" I asked with a scoff. He smirked. "Here, come on in." I said, opening the door wider. "Well…" "Hey, its either here, or your house. Which shall it be?" I bargained. He quickly stepped inside. I smirked and shut the door. We headed over to the couch and sat down. Fang reached into his pocket and pulled out my feather. I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from demanding where he'd gotten it. He twirled it gently between his fore finger and thumb. Before I knew what I was doing, I had taken my feather, or his?, from my pocket. "Is this yours?" I asked quietly. "Hmmm?" he muttered absently, pretending to not know what I was talking about. I decided to change tack. "How do you know Dylan?" He thought for a moment. "The creep that called you last night?" I nodded. "When I knew him, his name was Sloan. Big brother to Nudges best friend. He was dating Lissa at the time. But Lissa broke up with him, and he started stalking her. She called the cops, but before they could get him he changed his name and the family moved to Arizona." He glanced at me, his eyes saying ,"Your turn." "Ok, so I moved here from Arizona, obviously. About 9 months before we moved, I started dating Dylan. He was nice the first few dates, but after that he just could not keep his hands off of me. So, about eight months ago, I dumped him. He did the same thing as he did to Lissa, he started stalking me. It went on for about five months before I got some evidence that could incriminate him, and he skipped town." I explained.

"Ok, that's one knot unraveled." Fang commented. I gave him a little jab in the ribs before agreeing. "Yeah. Now, on to the subject of…" I held up the black feather. "These." His jaw tightened. "Do you remember where you got m- the feather?" I asked. He shook his head. "Me neither. Do you remember when you got it?" He shook his head again. "Does it mean a lot to you?" I don't know why I asked that, but I did.

He hesitated, then slowly nodded. "Me too." I said softly, making him look at me in surprise. Then I had an idea. "Has anyone tried to throw it away recently?" He jumped a little, then nodded again. "Who?" "My mom." He was so quiet I wasn't sure id heard him, but I had. "Ella tried to throw mine away." I said just as quietly. He blinked. "Doesn't seem like the type of thing Ella would do." He said. "She isn't. Both her and Mom have been out of character recently. Then with Dylan showing up…" my voice trailed off. "Yeah. My parents have, and my friends Gazzy and Angels mom, Anne Walker, has too." He agreed. I frowned. My thoughts were interrupted by the doorbell. I glanced quizzically at Fang, who shrugged. I opened the door, and there stood Lissa, in all her red headed wonder.

"You bitch!" she shrieked. "Excuse me?" I responded acidly. "You are trying to steal my boyfriend!" she said, still shrieking. I rolled my eyes. "In his dreams." I said snarkily, getting an offended, "Hey!" from Fang in the living room. "If you aren't, then why is he here?" Lissa demanded. "Oh, I don't know, maybe cause he's my friend?" I suggested with a glare. She glared right back, then shoved be aside and stomped into the house. "Come on Fang, we're leaving!" she said. "No." "What was that?" "I said no." Lissa went from outraged to confused to embarrassed to horrified then back to enraged in about ten seconds flat. That's what I call mood swings. "Why would you want to stay in this dump when we can go hang at my mansion?" she said, trying to be seductive. "Where I know that half the time your in a closet somewhere making out with one of the kitchen staff? I don't think so." I gave a low whistle. "Burn." I said, smothering a laugh. Lissa glared at me, which only made me laugh harder. "Shut up, bitch. Why don't you run back home to Arizona with your freak sister and the blind bumbling moron?" she snarled. I immediately stopped laughing. Oh that bitch was gonna get it now. "What was that?" I asked in a dangerous tone. "Which part? The one about your ugly ass sister or the blind idi-" That's when I snapped kicked her in the chest. She flew back into a wall about three feet behind her, hit with a thud, then slowly slid to the floor, gasping.

"Don't you ever, ever insult my family or friends again, or I swear to God I will kill you in your sleep." I snarled. Her eyes widened in terror. I felt Fangs hand on my arm, then heard his whisper into my ear, "Easy there, tiger." Lissa stumbled to her feet and ran out the door, screaming, "Ill get you for this, Max!" Fang and I just rolled our eyes. Then I heard footsteps in the hallway, and my mom rushed into the hall. "Hi Max, bye Max." she called as she, too, hurried out the door, fully dressed. Fang raised an eyebrow, and I shrugged. "Ive got karaoke on my Wii. Wanna play?" I suggested. He thought. "Can I call Nudge and Gazzy and Angel and have them come over too?" he asked. "Sure. Ill get Iggy and Ella up." And that's when the fun began.

(A/N Better? I know it's a little fluffy, but its better than the last attempt, which I remind you is now in A BLACK HOLE OF BACONLESS SORROW! K bye.)

nt here...


	8. Chapter 8

Paste your docu

(A/N Sorry guys, this chapter is just an authors note, but ill update tonight, promise! Ok, so for those of you who don't know, I completely rewrote chapter seven and replaced it. So please read it again and tell me if its any better than previous chapter seven. I think it flows better with the story. So… yeah.

Bye!)

ment here...


	9. Chapter 9

Paste your document here...

(A/N No more beating about the bush! Reveal… chapter Eight!)

Chapter Eight

Maxs PoV

I managed to get Iggy up without getting a pillow to the face, and he trudged unhappily down the stairs. But Ella was up and shrieking down the stairs the moment I said "karaoke". I honestly did not understand this child. When I got downstairs, Nudge was there, blabbering to the angelic girl I saw when we moved here. Iggy was talking to the little boy, and Ella was trying to get a conversation out of Fang and was failing miserably. "Max! Thanks for inviting us! Are we really playing on your Wii? Oh and This is Angel and Gazzy. So, are you ok? Was Dylan still here when you guys got home? Is your mom ok? Where is she?" "Nudge, shut up!" We all yelled. "Um hi, no problem, yes, hi and hi, yes im fine, no he wasn't, yes she is, and I don't know." I said, trying to keep track of all of her questions. Fang smirked. "What?" I demanded. He shrugged. Curse this bird-boy… wait… bird boy? I really cannot trust my own thoughts at this point. "Karaoke now, Max? Please?" Ella begged. "Ok ok!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands in the air. We decided, or they decided, that me and Fang should sing separately cause we're so awesome. They also decided they would pick our songs. Fang went first, and for him they chose a Linkin Park song.

_Memories consume like opening the wound _

_Im picking me apart again_

_You all assume Im safe here in my room_

_Unless I try to start again_

_I don't want to be the one the battles always choose_

_Cause inside I realize that Im the one confused_

_I don't know whats worth fighting for or why I have to scream_

_Don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way I know its not alright _

_So Im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit tonight_

_Clutching my cure I tightly lock the door _

_And try to catch my breath again_

_I hurt much more than any time before_

_I had no options left again_

_I don't want to be the ones the battles always choose_

_Cause inside I realize that Im the one confused_

_I don't know how I got this way or why I have to scream _

_I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean_

_I don't know how I got this way Ill never be alright_

_So Im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit tonight_

_Ill paint it on the walls!_

_Cause Im the one at fault!_

_Ill never fight again!_

_And this is how it ends!_

_I don't know whats worth fighting for or why I have to scream_

_But now I have some clarity to show you what I mean_

_I don't know how I got this way Ill never be alright_

_So Im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit_

_Im breaking the habit_

_Tonight_

I find it amazing that I can still get shivers from his voice. Go figure. Then I saw my song. "Wait." I said, flabbergasted. "Fang gets Linkin Park, and I get Avril Lavinge? Seriously?" "Max, if you sing this now, you can sing Evanescense next. I promise." Angel said. I sighed and said, "Fine." Then I frowned. "Wait. How did you know I liked singing Evanescense?" I asked. Angel rolled her eyes. "Please. Fang constantly has your channel playing on Youtube. Its kind of hard to miss." I looked at Fang. He was looking at the floor. "Ok?" I snapped back to reality as the music started. Sigh. They all hate me.

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way you know its not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

_Your so fine I want you mine your so delicious_

_I think about you all the time your so addictive_

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright? Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend I think you know im damn precious and hell yeah Im the mother fucking princess_

_I can tell you like me too and you know Im right, im right, im right, im right_

_Shes like so whatever you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyones talking about!_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way you know its not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me_

_And even when you look away I know you think of me_

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again and again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I want to hear_

_Better yet make your girlfriend disappear_

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again and again and again and again_

_Cause shes like so whatever and you could do so much better_

_I think we should get together now_

_And that's what everyones talking about!_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend _

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey hey you you I know that you like me_

_No way no way you know its not a secret_

_Hey hey you you I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh in a second youll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I can do it better_

_Theres no other, so whens it gonna sink in_

_Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinkin?!_

_Oh in a second youll be wrapped around my finger_

_Cause I can, cause I cand do it better_

_Theres no other, so whens it gonna sink in_

_Shes so stupid what the hell were you thinkin?!_

_Hey hey you you I don't like your girlfriend_

_No way no way I think you need a new one_

_Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend_

_No way no way_

And so on and so forth. When the torture, I mean, song, was over, I glared at them. "There, happy?" They all nodded. When I handed the microphone to Nudge and Ella, who were a team, I kind of regretted it. They sang, "When I grow up." by the Pussycat Dolls. Gazzy and Iggy sang Dynamite, surprising no one. And Angel sang "What the Hell?" Which had everyone giving her wide eyed stares. I was about to go again when the door crashed open.

(A/N Guess who?)


	10. Chapter 10

Paste your document here...

(A/N Ok… I have nothing to say. Chapter nine!

Chapter Nine

Maxs PoV

Like I said, crash went the door and there was Mr. and Mrs. Collin. "They knew you were here?" I whispered at Fang. He shook his head no. Then the culprit stepped out from behind them. "Lissa!" Fang hissed. I blinked. Yep. There was Lissa, grinning at us smugly, as if she's just beaten an opponent at Battleship. No way. That little rat snitched us out to _Fangs Parents. _Who undoubtedly wanted revenge for what happened last night. My heart sank as I pictured the bruises Fang would have tomorrow. And it was my fault. I noticed that Angel and Gazzy had frozen, Iggy was inching towards the closet where he kept his explosives, Nudge was pressing herself into a corner in the couch, and Fang was standing protectively in front of me. I stepped forward, trying to make myself even with him, but he pushed me back so that I was still slightly behind him. "What do you guys want?" Fang asked, low and deadly. "You have no idea the hell that's about to be unleashed on you." Mr. Collin said, stepping forward. Here we go.

Mr. Collin PoV (Yep! Try to keep up.)

That little rat. I cannot believe Jeb convinced us to play parent for this little mutant. Four years. Four fing years. Then this morning I had to attend a meeting with the other fake parents, Jeb, and Dylan because Valencia and Dylan were messing the whole thing up. I was so past done. I wanted to watch him suffer. But how to make him suffer? Well, he cares about his friends more than anything, right? I felt a cold smile form over my face. Of course. First, Layla can beat Nudge into a pulp. Not to death, but pretty damn close. Then the little blonde ones, then the blind guy. Ella I have to leave alone because she is a part of the plan to keep away the memories. But I have a special idea for Max… Fang is going to regret he dragged her into this. After all of that, we torture Fang. Its just that easy.

Lissa PoV

I was feeling pretty smug. This is what that bitch gets for trying to steal my Fang. Then I noticed the cold smile forming on Mr. Collin's face, and how terrified everyone else was, and I started getting a really bad feeling about what I'd done. I knew something bad was going to happen, so I turned and ran away from there as fast as I could. I didn't want to watch.

Fangs PoV

That is the last straw. I am so breaking up with that whore. But for now, I have bigger things to worry about. Like the cold smile on my fathers face. Suddenly, he lunged forward, lighting fast, and grabbed Max and dragged her out from behind me. At the same time, Mom grabbed Nudge. Nudge was frozen in fear, with tears running down her cheeks, but Max was something else. She was freaking furious, struggling and trying to kick his face in. Then I heard Angels voice. _Fang? Yeah Ange? Maxs thoughts are really weird…_

Maxs PoV

When Fangs dad grabbed me, and his mom grabbed Nudge, I went freaking ballistic. No one is touching the Flock. No one. If only I could fly. That would probably scare em away. But my wings were being pressed against my back rather painfully, and I couldn't move them. Goddamit I need to stretch my wings before theyre crushed! I saw Angel frowning at me. Then I noticed Fang. He was standing still like a statue, and had that calculating look in his eyes as he tried to figure this out. But I also noticed several black things sticking up around his collar… feathers. Fang has wings.

Fangs PoV

_What do you mean, weird? I mean… she keeps thinking about how much her wings hurt… and theyre being crushed against her back… _My eyes widened. No. She cant have wings! Max…. Max has wings._ Fang! She saw your feathers! She knows you have wings! _ Only one thing went through my head. Oh. Shit!

(A/N Sorry its short. But what happens next is up to you. Give me ideas!)


	11. Chapter 11

Paste your docume

(A/N Ok, this is probably going to be another short chapter…. So….. yeah.)

Fangs PoV

As I tried to figure out a way out of this, Iggy stepped forward, looking determined. He rolled his shoulders. "Iggy, don't!" Max shouted, but it was too late. Iggy had already unfurled his fourteen foot wide, reddish wings. Iggy had wings. My parents gasped, and their grip on the girls weakened slightly. That was enough for Max to whirl around with a snarl, and unfurl her wings. Hers were brown, with little speckled white spots. It was her feather. I nearly died from shock.

Maxs PoV

Ok, Iggy already gave us away, so why the hell not? But I could still be surprised when Angel leapt to her feet and flung out 9 foot pure white wings. Followed by Gazzy and 10 foot blondish wings. Then Nudge, with the tawny wings to match her eyes. Then Fang, with the wings as black as night, fourteen feet wide, and matched my feather perfectly. The Collins looked at each other, then ran out the door, screaming. "Wimps." I muttered. I slammed the door shut, then slowly, ever so slowly, turned to face Fang. We were all staring at each other, except Ella, who had taken off up the stairs. Suddenly an unbelievable pain exploded behind my eyes, and I gasped, dropping onto the couch. Dimly, I could hear Fang staggering, Iggy's wince, Gazzy crying out, Nudge sobbing, and Angel screaming incessantly. Flashbacks poured through my mind, at the School, escaping the School, flying for the first time at the School, everything. All of my previous memories were gone. Suddenly I knew why. Those were fake memories. The School, that was real. I suddenly understood Ella and Moms strange behavior. They weren't who they said they were. And Jeb… that traitor! And Dylan! They were all just spies, trying to keep our memories locked away. As the flashbacks faded, I slowly lowered my hands from my head and looked around. Angel was still screaming, Gazzy was crying, Nudge was whimpering, Iggy was sitting on the floor with tears streaking down his cheeks, and Fang was standing tautly against a wall, face pale. I stood ,even though it made me want to puke, and dragged each of the still out of it Flock to the couch. I sat, with Angel in my lap, Gazzy under one arm, Nudge under the other. Iggy and Fang were on either side of me.

Fang was the second one to recover. He slowly straightened, exhaling deeply. Then his dark eyes found me. He surprised me by grinning. "I knew you looked familiar." He said. I laughed out loud, while he pulled Gazzy out from under my arm.

One by one they all woke up. We all stared at each other for a moment, then we all burst out laughing and hugged happily. We finally know who we are. Just then Ella charged down the stairs. Mom burst in the door at the same time, followed by Jeb, Dylan, Lissa, a woman I assume to be Anne walker, and Fangs "Parents" . I slowly stood. I glared at them for a moment, then finally spoke. " I have some questions and comments for you." I said slowly. Jeb frowned, looking confused. "Ella, were you ever a real sister, or were you fake?" Ella hesitated, then slowly said, "Fake." Iggy looked stunned, but Id expected it. "Mom, are you my real mother?" She slowly shook her head. "Jeb, what about Iggys parents?" He slowly responded, "Fake." "Oh, and Jeb. You're a satanic, psychopathic traitor." I turned to Fang, giving him a look that said, "Your turn." He looked at Lissa. "You are such a whore." He said coldly. Then he turned to his parents. "I don't even need to ask if youre fake." He said, this time bitterly. "Dylan, you are completely insane." He punctuated this with a glare. Then Gazzy and Angel stepped forward. "Mom?" Anne looked at them. "You are such scum." Gazzy finished. They all huddled around me, with Fangs arm protectively around my waist. "Now, everyone out." I said. "I want to enjoy our memories."

Epilogue

Six months later, and we were living happily in Florida, with our memories. No parents, no traitorous friends or stalkers. Just us. And we were happy.

Fang and I? Yeah, we ended up together. Iggy moved on from Ella, whom he'd had a major crush on. Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were happy. We even adapted a dog, a scottie named Total. I wouldn't have it any other way. Yet, I couldn't help but be thankful to Jeb and the rest of them.

Because without them, even though they were all traitors, we never would have ended up this way if they hadn't stolen our Memories.

(A/N Yep, that's the end guys! Sorry its so short. Im going to start a new one, promise. If not tonight, then tomorrow or Wednesday. This story is over, and the next one will be wingless. Let me know if you like it!)

nt here...


End file.
